


A Mighty Need

by abstractsta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Come Sharing, Dean is a slut for Cas's cock, M/M, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractsta/pseuds/abstractsta
Summary: Dean and Cas have been sleeping in the Impala for a while. It's time to make a stop at a motel.This is just porn :)





	A Mighty Need

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are any grammar or other mistakes and I'll fix them ASAP. Thank you :)

It had been  _days_ that Dean and Cas had been travelling to meet Sam for a case they'd been researching for weeks, forgoing motels and just slept in the Impala, which hindered their extracurricular activities quite irritatingly, seeing how two grown men with healthy libidos didn't have much room to work with in the car. So they decided to book a room and lay flat for the night, for a change.

This was mostly because Dean had a mighty need. He'd gone without having Cas under his hands, properly, for three days, and the growing sexual frustration was rapidly losing its charm.

After lugging their duffels in the room, and Dean shedding his jacket, Dean took the lead, fueled by the fire in his belly, and walked Cas towards the double bed, kiss by kiss, a predatory look in his eyes.

Cas didn’t resist. Reading Dens moods had become a second nature, and he was fully with the program, hands sliding down to grab Deans ass, bringing them closer until they reached the bed fully clothed, trench coat and all, and Dean pushed Cas down, flinging his legs on the bed and wedging himself to kneel between them.

Dean had a  _mighty_  need. He was already salivating.

Without much preamble Dean made quick work with the fastenings of Cas's slacks, giving the angel a demanding look while sliding his hands under Cas's ass and removing the hindrances separating him from his prize.

Their eyes locked, and the darkening gaze of Cas's told Dean he was enjoying this. The jutting cock between his legs was all the affirmation Dean needed.

Dean could't help but to sigh at the first taste of Cas's cock, the saltiness, the tang of precome, the musky smell that was inherently  _Cas,_ and Dean breathed in deep, working his tongue to get enough saliva to smooth the slide, and took Cas's hard cock straight in to the back of his throat.

Castiel gasped and threw his head back, his hand coming to Deans hair, mussing it with concentric circles, his thumb caressing the shell of Dean's ear, doing his damnest not to buck into the sweet heat of Deans mouth, when Dean drew back, suckling and laving his tongue on the silky skin of Cas's cock.

Dean moaned around his mouthful when Cas threaded his fingers into Deans hair, brought on by Dean alternating with twirling his tongue around the glans, and suckling hard, his fist closed along the length, assaulting Cas's senses with fast strokes and a clever tongue, reveling in the breathless little moans escaping Cas with his head thrown back and his thighs trembling.

The demands of Dean's own cock became unbearable with the erotic sounds Cas was making, as well as the cock in his mouth, so Dean fumbled his jeans open and grabbed his straining shaft, hard.

Cas's fingers sought purchase in Deans short hair, scraping his scalp, which told Dean he'd get what he hungered for in mere seconds.

Dean wrapped his hand over Cas's hip and relaxed his throat, urging Cas to fuck his mouth, and the first few thrusts made Dean's eyes roll in their sockets and his cock throb with need. He whimpered, a shiver running though him. To be filled like this by Cas was beyond words. To give pleasure like this, heaven.

A few thrusts later Cas's hands became gentle, his moans, helpless whimpers, and he spilled his seed into Dean's eagerly awaiting mouth.

It didnt get Dean unaware, he knew his angel, how to work him into a writhing mess, but the taste of Cas's come flooded his tongue like he was starving for it. Not a second later Dean came all over Cas's shirt, some of his release dribbling down his fingers.

Dean soothed his clean hand over Cas's trembling thighs, savoring the taste, not able to resist swallowing some, but a moment later, he scooted up Cas's prone form, coaxing Cas's mouth open, and shared his mouthful with the enthusiastically recipient angel.

Their tongues swirled around Cas's seed, both intensely focused on the moment when they were sharing the fruits of Deans work, a manifestation of their love, treasuring each moment, both of their hearts filling with the surety that this was something neither would ever share with anyone else.

Cas made room for Dean to lay next to him, and grabbed him by the wrist, bringing his hand to his lips, closing his eyes and began sucking on Deans come covered fingers, watching him through hooded eyes.

Once properly cleaned, Cas threaded their fingers and smiled at Dean's wide grin and a raised eyebrow.

“Fair's fair,” Cas murmured. “The next round is mine. And after that, I want to make love to you. The Impala is too cramped for the two of us.”

And at that, it was settled. Sam and this case could wait for a couple more days. There was more fun to be had.

***


End file.
